Total Drama Daughtry
by MusicAndRealityShowObssesed
Summary: 24 songs by Daughtry. 24 TDI people. 24 song-fics/one-shots featuring each TD person. NOT INCLUDING ALEJANDRO AND SIERRA!
1. Life After You

**Hey! I was gonna do this in elimination order. But, I didn't feel like it anymore. **

**Okay, first things first, some of these one-shots will center around the TD series and some will center after it.**

**Second, these are ALL Daughtry songs, no others**

**And third, Enjoy!**

**Courtney will be first, and the song will be the name of the chapy, but since this is the first chapter, the song is **_**Life After You**_**.**

**Courtney's POV**

I was wrong, so very wrong.

_**Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know**_

I was trying to get back to Toronto, when, my car broke down. _Perfect_.

There's nothing better, then when your car breaks down.

**_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'_**  
**_To see you so I've started runnin'_**

I left Duncan, a few weeks ago... Until I found out I was wrong about everything.

Duncan didn't like Gwen.

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_  
_**As long as I'm laughin' with you**_  
_**I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after**_  
_**After the life we've been through**_  
_**'Cause I know there's no life after you**_

Geoff, contacted me. How? Who knows, but he told me everything. What Duncan was doing to himself when I left, suicidal thoughts, actions, and everything in-between.

I remember when I left, how sad and mad I felt. Which really didn't help with the fact that I wasn't thinking straight, obviously.

_**Last time we talked, the night that I walked**_  
_**Burns like an iron in the back of my mind**_  
_**I must've been high to say you and I**_  
_**Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time**_

He wanted to talk to me, that night I found out they kissed. And I thought this meant; Break up.I told him how I felt, and barely gave him a chance to talk, and then I left. I thought it was the right thing to do. Honestly.

_**Oh, why did I ever doubt you?**_  
_**You know I would die here without you**_

I soon realized: I can't live without him. Just can't!

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_  
_**As long as I'm laughin' with you**_  
_**I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after**_  
_**After the life we've been through**_  
_**'Cause I know there's no life after you**_

That's all I wanted, was a life-time with him, have a family get married. And when he kissed her, it totally shattered me. Heartbroken

_**You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one**_  
_**After this time I spent alone**_  
_**It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind**_  
_**Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind**_  
_**So I'm runnin' back to tell you**_

I love Duncan, always have, always will. And I will tell him. Even with a car breakdown

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_  
_**Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah**_

Hours pasted until I finally got someone to fix my car. I was almost in Toronto.

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_  
_**As long as I'm laughin' with you**_  
_**I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after**_  
_**After the life we've been through, yeah**_  
_**Know there's no life after you**_

When I reached where I wanted to be, I got out and knocked on the door. _He_ answered. He looked horrible, bags under his eyes, they were black and purple. It looked as if Geoff was telling the truth.

_**Know there's no life after you**_  
_**Know there's no life after you**_  
_**Know there's no life after you**_  
_**Know there's no life after you**_  
_**Know there's no life after you**_  
_**Know there's no life after you**_  
_**Know there's no life after you, yeah**_

I smiled and said, "Duncan there is no _Life After You_."

**Like it? Hate it? Review! And tell me who you want me to do next. I have alll the songs picked out for each person so just name the person you want me to do next and wait til the next update! Oh, and I'm not gonna include Alejandro and Sierra. So please don't request them. Thank you!**

**~M.A.R.S.O.**


	2. No Surprise

**Enjoy! This is Noah**

**Noah's POV**

For me, I knew relationships don't go well for me.

_**I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round  
And now I think that I've got it all down  
And as I say it louder I love how it sounds  
Cause I'm not taking the easy way out  
Not wrapping this in ribbons  
Shouldn't have to give a reason why**_

It's really because of my sexuality, bisexual not a bad thing right. Well, most people judge off of that. And they don't let you have that 'first impression'.

_**It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow**_  
_**I can't believe that I stayed till today**_  
_**Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow**_  
_**But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise**_

At least some peopleactually let me into there life. My parents weren't so fond of my sexuality so my relationship with them, soon came to a halt.

I have great friends that support. But most people, do the opposite.

_**It came out like a river once I let it out**_  
_**When I thought that I wouldn't know how**_  
_**Held onto it forever just pushing it down**_  
_**Felt so good to let go of it now**_  
_**Not wrapping this in ribbons**_  
_**Shouldn't have to give a reason why**_

And it really bugs me. Honestly it does.

_**It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow**_  
_**I can't believe that I stayed till today**_  
_**There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow**_  
_**There's nothing here in this soul left to say**_  
_**Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow**_  
_**God know we tried to find an easier way**_  
_**Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow**_  
_**But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise**_

I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't like it when people judged them. I know they wouldn't like it. For a fact. No doubt.

_**Our favorite place we used to go**_  
_**The warm embrace that no one knows**_  
_**The loving look that's left your eyes**_  
_**That's why this comes as no, as no surprise**_  
_**If I could see the future and how this plays out**_  
_**I bet it's better than where we are now**_  
_**But after going through this, it's easier to see the reason why**_

So I guess when they do it to other people it must make them feel good about themselfs. Right? What other reason would they do that for.

Sometimes I don't even want to go to school. It just kills me to even walk into the building, or even just to walk out of my own room.

_**It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow**_  
_**I can't believe that I stayed till today**_  
_**Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow**_  
_**But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise**_

But people are just gonna have to face that fact, and move on with there again, me with relationships, yeah, it doesn't go well. All relationships can have there flaws.

They don't have to be perfect.

_**The kiss goodnight, it comes with me**_  
_**Both wrong and right, our memories**_  
_**The whispering before we sleep, just one more thing that you can't keep**_  
_**Our favorite place we used to go**_  
_**The warm embrace that no one knows**_  
_**The loving look that's left your eyes**_  
_**But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise**_

And to me, that's _No Surprise_.

**Really if you didn't get the meaning, it was mainly just about relationships. With anyone, friend relationships, marriage and those things. And I might have done a little bad on this one but just review and tell me who you guys want next! Thanks... Oh and sorry if I didn't get his problem right down with the meaning. This song was hard... Chris Daughtry really speaks the meaning. And I admire that in and artist.**


End file.
